


Home

by lunarsoo



Series: Every Kind Of Way [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, i might give up on this and delete everything so i'm sorry in advance, idk what i'm doing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Hyunwoo is unexpected in more than one way.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of a series so i'm sorry if everything is kind of vague. i've really wanted to start a series and i love this ot3 so much so i thought why the hell not write a series about them? this will mostly be a lot of fluff, some smut and whatever i come up with as i go!
> 
> this first one is really short but i hope you enjoy it anyways!

Hyunwoo is unexpected in more than one way.

It’s not just the fact that Changkyun and Hoseok have been in a relationship for five years, living together for two, when Hyunwoo enters their lives. It’s also how smoothly and easily everything falls into place once he does. At first, Changkyun isn’t convinced it’s going to work. He is reluctant and Hoseok has to reassure him almost everyday that they can take it as slow as necessary. Hyunwoo does the same in his own manner that is slightly more subtle than Hoseok’s: simple gestures, less words and more physical affection.

Changkyun never thought he would find himself in love with two people at the same time, and the thought had never crossed his mind until they met Hyunwoo. He always thought it would be too much work, maintaining a relationship with more than one person (it was already hard enough dealing with his own feelings and of another person’s on top of it), but he’s being proven wrong. It’s not that it’s easy, per se. It obviously is something new and it requires hard work from all parties involved but Changkyun is convinced, now, that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Imagining a time where it wasn’t the three of them is proving to be more and more impossible as their relationship progresses.

Hyunwoo moves in with them around their one year anniversary and Hoseok bakes them a terrible cake which they eat sitting on the living-floor of their new apartment, their boxes piled up all around them. The cake tastes kind of terrible but they eat it anyway. Changkyun ends up with frosting smeared on his cheeks and nose, which both Hoseok and Hyunwoo make sure to lick it off as Changkyun giggles feeling his heart swell with joy and love.

They had decided to rent a new place, since Hoseok felt like they needed somewhere that belonged to the three of them, equally. Changkyun readily agreed and so did Hyunwoo. The new apartment is relatively bigger than the one Changkyun and Hoseok had lived in before so there is plenty of space for all of their things and some more. 

Their first investment is a king-sized bed that arrives one day after they move in (they had to sleep on a pile of blankets and cushions for their first night but it hadn’t been that bad since they cuddled all night with Changkyun in the middle, sandwiched between Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s solid, strong bodies). As soon as it gets assembled, the three of them jump on it, exhausted after unpacking and cleaning all day. Changkyun cuddles up to Hyunwoo, head resting on the other man’s chest while Hoseok settles on Hyunwoo’s other side, head on the soft pillows but an arm wrapped around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“I’m exhausted,” Hoseok mumbles then lets out a yawn. Changkyun stiffles one of his own, placing a hand on Hoseok’s forearm and dragging his nails lazily over the man’s soft skin. Hoseok shivers slightly, then closes his eyes with a faint smile on his lips.

“Me too, but I’m also hungry,” Hyunwoo says while he plays with Changkyun’s hair absentmindedly.

Changkyun wants to say he can get up and make them some peanut butter sandwiches or something but the rise and fall of Hyunwoo’s chest is lulling him to sleep and making him not want to move. Changkyun is on the brink of sleep when he hears a low rumble which is unmistakably Hyunwoo’s stomach protesting.

They all laugh at the sound, even Hoseok who’d seemed to have dozed off and Changkyun forced himself to sit up, deciding he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep in peace knowing he let Hyunwoo go to bed hungry.

“I’ll go fix us some sandwiches,” Changkyun says, rubbing sleep off his eyes as he rises from the bed.

“You’re the best,” Hyunwoo replies, smiling at Changkyun. Hoseok, by Hyunwoo’s side simply hums in agreement. Changkyun takes one last look at the two men lying comfortably on their bed before telling them he won’t be long and making his way out of the bedroom.

Changkyun ends up making more than just sandwiches so he has to drag both Hyunwoo and Hoseok out of bed and to the small round table in the kitchen so they can eat dinner properly. There’s a lot of whining especially from Hoseok who tried to convince them eating in their new bed would be perfectly acceptable, but in the end Changkyun manages to lure them to the kitchen with the promise of yummy, warm food.

They eat in silence, all three of them too tired to talk, then Hyunwoo and Hoseok do the dishes since Changkyun was the one who cooked. When they’re all back in bed again, it doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes for them to be fast asleep, this time with Hoseok tucked safely under Hyunwoo’s arm and Changkyun spooning Hoseok from behind.

In the morning, Changkyun would wake both of his partners up with slow kisses and light caresses and they’d continue setting up their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and a second fic is already in the works, so expect it in the next couple of days!
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmicdotae) and [curiouscat](http://https://curiouscat.me/xuxirolls) if you wanna talk hehe


End file.
